To Save What Remains
by Jadenfan217
Summary: Aichi is in love with his "friend" Kai,but doesn't know how to handle it,other than hurting himself.But when Aichi's long lost friend moves home after 6 years,can she save him from himself,and help him get the boy of his dreams? Yaoi warning,don't like don't read! Rated T for self-harm and future language.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So after like, 6 years of having my account I'm finally writing a fanfic! I do NOT own Cardfight! Vanguard, any of its characters, or anything else referenced in my story. Except for my ocs. This will not be centered around fights. Also, I'm giving them the American system of high school(four years) and Kai is only one year older than Aichi(Kai is a sophomore, 15/16, and Aichi a freshman, 14/15) Also mentions an uber-depressed Aichi.(Self-Harm warning!)

This is a KaiXAichi story AKA YAOI. Don't like, don't read!

_Flashback 6 years ago  
"B-but, why?"_

"'_Cause my momma has to get a job.."_

"_But aren't there any around here? You can't leave me!"_

"_She wasn't moved up enough so none of the good places can take her! We have to go back to 'merica!"_

_"But..I need my best friend.."_

_"I promise I'll come back when I'm bigger. I can't leave my Aichi forever!"_

_"Ok..I'll miss you Lydie…"_

_"Lydia we have to go!"_

_"Bye Aichi! I'll write as much as I can! I love you bestie!"_

_"Bye Lydia! I miss you already!"_

End flashback

Aichi POV

"Gosh that was a long day! Now I can finally beat you with my awesome Grade 3's!"

Once again Morikawa was going on about being a great fighter as we walked to Card Capital. I can handle this most of the time but I'm not in the mood today.

"Stop looking so gloomy Aichi! I'm not going to beat you that bad!"

"Sorry Morikawa, I'm just not in the mood for card fighting today. I think I'll just watch today."

"Sorry Aichi! You have to fight!"

"I don't have to do anything! I'm not your plaything!"

"Geez Aich, just joking. What's your problem?"

"Sorry, I just haven't been in such a great mood late-"

*beep beep*

"Hang on I have a message."  
**From: Mom  
Hi Aichi! You got a letter today, I think you might want to stop home before you go to play but its up to you! Its in the mail box still cuz I'm out with Emi! 3 you!**

"Umm I have to run home, I'll be at the shop soon."

"Aww come on! Well we better see you soon! You never know, today may be your lucky day and Kai is there! See you later man!"

Kai. That was a lot of the problem. I've only known Kai for a little over a year, but I swear I feel something for him. I know I do.

We consider each other friends, but I'm pretty sure he can't stand me. Especially with my failure at regionals. Besides, I know for sure he'd think me as a freak for liking him, even if that sort of thing is accepted now.

It kills me every day. Which is why I have to hide my arms.

I finally arrive home and grab the envelope waiting for me and head to Card Capital. I'll just open it there. There's no name on the return address and the address itself is unfamiliar.

"There's Aichi! 'Bout time you got here!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm still just going to watch."  
I grab the nearest chair. I see Kai is in the corner looking bored as ever.

"Fine whatever dude."

Morikawa turns to his opponent Kamui, an 8th grader. He's only a year younger than us and a better Vanguard player than both of us combined. Perfect opportunity to read this thing.

* * *

_Dear Aichi,  
I'm sorry I couldn't write as much as I wanted! Moms 1__st__job in Nevada only lasted a year and we've moved a couple times! We're in Washington state right now! I just started my freshman year, but it's coming to a close early._

Guess what? We're moving back! Mom's moved up enough and there's a branch of her company near the district I think you go to school! I know we're living in that district and she's commuting extra to work. If my estimate is correct, we'll be back within 2 weeks of you receiving this! Or sometime around the 9

_th__! Well I have to start packing! I hope you remember me!_

_I really miss you!_  
_Love always, your bestie,_  
_Lydia Ryoichi  
_

* * *

"Wha-" I whispered.

"What's up Aichi?" said Misaki

"Oh um nothing. Just got surprised, that's all."

Lydia is moving back? I haven't heard from her in 4 years! And she moved when we were 8! And she's going to be here in a week and a half!

"What are you so freaked out about?"

"Ah- what?"  
I hadn't even noticed Kai had moved to the chair next to me.

"You look kind of freaked out and you were spacing out for awhile." Kai said monotone.

"Um I-uh just heard from an old friend that's all."

"Hm." Kai moved back to where he was.

"Ok almost closing time everyone!" Yelled Shin.

Wow has time gone that fast today?

I gathered my things and headed home unnoticed. Nothing new.  
I decided I'd stay in my room tonight to think. I made an excuse to miss dinner and headed to my room and lay down when I get there.

My childhood best friend was coming home soon. What would she think about me now? Still shy as ever, in to guys, a card playing loser. I don't think this will turn out well.

I think she'll realize how hopeless I am and leave me for my own "friends".

Kai doesn't need to tell me that.

I pull my glass shard from my nightstand drawer.

_"When am I ever going to get better?"  
_

* * *

_"Here's our new house!" said mom happily.  
"I'm finally home Aichi…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter! This chapter will focus on Lydia starting school, along with a couple of other people… I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard in any way. I just own Lydia her mom and a few other of my own characters.

Lydia POV

"Lydia! Time to get up! You have school in an hour!"

"Ugh five minutes please?"

"Sorry hon, not today!"

"Fine whatever."

Today starts my first day of school here. I hope Aichi remembers me.  
I am excited either way though. The principal said there are two other new girls starting in my class today as well.

I finally mosey out of bed and head to the bathroom where my new uniform is waiting for me. Blech. The only thing I'm not looking forward to. I comb and braid my long black hair. I love my hair, but it's a pain in my ass. Some how I still manage to look like death. At least I can still wear eye liner.

After a half hour of getting ready, I finally head out.

"Headed out mom, love you!"

"Ok hon! Have a great day and don't get lost!"

She's such a worry wart.

After about 15 minutes of walking I reach my new school. No sign of Aichi. But apparently I did catch someone's eye.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy beautiful! How about you come over here and witness my awesome strength against this guy?"

Um a bully? No thank you.

"No thanks jackass."

"Wha-!"

I turn and head into the school. It doesn't take any time at all to find the office. A friendly looking secretary is sitting at the desk with a mound of papers.

"'How may I help you dear?", She asks smiling.

"Um yes I'm Lydia Ryoichi, I'm new here."

"Oh yes dear! Here's your class number and schedule. Please have a seat over by the other girls and the principal will take you to your class."

"Thank you very much."  
I bowed slightly. I forgot how formal Japan is. I sat down next to a girl with bluish-white hair.

"Hi there! I'm Lydia."  
"Hello, my name is Olivia. Where are you from?"

"I was born here but I just moved back from the U.S. after 6 years. And you?"

"We relocated from the Tokyo area. This is Rachelle."  
She pointed to the girl with a spiky red pony tail.  
"Hey, I'm Rachelle. I moved here from Osaka. I'm in class 1-B, what about you two?"  
"That's my class too!" Olivia and I exclaimed at the same time.

The bell rang for class and not long after the principal came to escort us to class.

"Well girls, I'll introduce each of you and you can walk in as I say your name."

"Yes sir." We said at the same time.

I was the last to be called in.

"Hi, I'm Lydia Ryoichi."

The first pair of eyes I saw were the sapphire orbs of Aichi Sendou.

Aichi POV

_Oh my gosh Lydia is in my class!_  
I don't know how to deal with this… what if she finds out and she hates me?

"Ok Lydia, you can take the empty seat next to Aichi."

_Shit._

Lydia smiles brightly at me.

I couldn't even pay attention in class. Between thinking about Kai and worrying about Lydia I can't concentrate for anything. Surprisingly Mr. Mark didn't call on me today. Usually he calls on me and I end up humiliating myself.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnggg_

The bell finally rang for break.

"Hi Aichi. Do you remember me? I'm Lydia. We were best friends from pre-school to 3rd grade."

Shoot.

"Yeah I remember you. It's kinda hard to forget an old best friend."

"What the heck dude? Trying to steal my girl?" Oh geez, Morikawa. "Even though she is playing hard to get."

"You're friends with this douche bag Aichi?"

"Yeah, this is Morikawa. We started card fighting together."

"Um derp what?" Card fighting?"

"Yeah, it's the game Vanguard. It's really fun actually. I'm guessing you don't play?" I said.

"Eh, I don't that often. I have a deck but I don't really like it too much. And we called it dueling back in the states. Are you an expert?"

"No, not at all. I'm an alternate for a team, but I caused us to lose at regionals. That's why Kai hates me."

"Who's Kai? And I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Dude Kai doesn't hate you, he just has a gray, dull, boring, personality." Said Morikawa.  
"Whatever." I sighed.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said.

"Oh nothing."

I hope she hadn't figured it out. It's hard to hide anything from her.

Lydia POV

Lunch had finally got here. I sat with Aichi, Morikawa(who finally mellowed out) and another of their friends. We were soon joined by Olivia and Rachelle. We talked all through lunch and the boys convinced us to go to some card store after school. The end of the day came rather quickly.

"Follow us my lady friends!" Morikawa exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes.

We arrived at the card shop in no time. As soon as we walked in we were greeted by a strange man who turned out to be the manager. "Gah that show off Kai is here again!" Yelled Morikawa. Again. I honestly don't understand why Aichi is friends with him. But I did notice Aichi turn away and blush slightly. No way, Aichi likes guys? I wasn't surprised at how shy he still is but wow.

That Kai guy must be his crush then. They'd definitely be cute together though. I have a few gay friends back in the states, I couldn't see anything wrong with it. Maybe that's why Aichi is avoiding me, but he should know I wouldn't judge him like that!

I decided to find out more about this guy. I was already sitting next to Aichi. We were watching Morikawa and Izaki Cardfight. I grabbed a note book so we could pass notes.

_So Aichi, have a girlfriend yet?_

Aichi POV

I was watching Morikawa and Izaki when Lydia pushed a notebook at me.

_So Aichi, have a girlfriend yet?  
_Dammit.  
_Um no._  
_Do you have a boyfriend then?_  
Shit.  
_Umm no? Where would you get that idea?  
You like a guy though..?  
What?  
You're getting defensive. Lemme guess, you like Kai?  
Where would you get that idea?  
You blushed earlier when his name was mentioned._

Oh come on! It's not a big deal! Things like that happen all the time!  
Ok fine.  
Ha I knew know you can't hide anything from me. So what's he like?  
He's an awesome cardfighter, handsome, he's very kind when he's not moody. But I'm pretty sure he can't stand me.  
Daw don't be like that Aichi! I'm sure he at least likes you as a friend.  
Sure…  
Aichi Sendou I will punch you!  
I laughed out loud. I saw Kai Look over. He didn't look too happy. I smiled at Lydia and e continued to talk until closing.

Kai POV

Who's that little girl Aichi's talking to? I mean yeah she's in his class, but she's kind of been all over him all day. I don't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow chapter 3 already! I'm so excited that people like my story! I'm going to focus on Kai more in this chapter.(I think he's turning out a bit oc-ish XD) I'm going to try to stay between 10 and 12 chapters. Ren is in this chapter! Also in future chapters the other ocs will become more major. Onward!**

* * *

Aichi POV

_one week later._  
**  
**I've been feeling a lot better since Lydia came home. I haven't been cutting nearly as much, mostly because being with her and the rest of our friends makes me forget about Kai. He's still as quiet as ever, but he seems to notice me more. But it's usually when I'm with Lydia. Maybe he's interested in her…  
I'm really grateful that I've become friends with the other new girls. Olivia's very sweet and easy to talk to, and Rachelle is absolutely hilarious. The 6 of us are hanging at Card Capital at the moment.

We're talking about Mr. Mark's latest failure of a lesson when Miwa and Kai decide to join us. I'm glad my hands are under the table, because they're slightly shaking. Probably because Kai decided to sit next to me.

* * *

Kai POV

Aichi seems to be happier these days. I've noticed he's made more friends. But at the same time he still doesn't seem quite right. Miwa notices my staring at him. He's been trying to push me to talk to Aichi more since he found out. As goofy as Miwa is, he's very alert with what's going on with people around him. He forces me to move over to their table. He doesn't understand that I'm trying to avoid Aichi. Oh well, might as well attempt to talk to him.

"So Aichi, I noticed you haven't cardfought for a few weeks, are you ok?" I ask.

"Um yes I-I just have had a lot on my mind lately."

Why is he so nervous? "Are you sure? You're acting kind of funny. Is something going on at home?" Nice Kai.

"Er everything's fine, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"If it's about what happened at regionals, it's really ok. Things happen. I'm sorry if I was rude to you or something."

"Oh um no really it's ok."

The conversation stops for a few minutes. Screw it, I'm getting to the bottom of what's ever going on with Aichi and that Lydia girl.

"Hey Aichi?"

"Um yes?" He sounds kind of freaked out.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Urm sure…"

"There's an empty table in the corner, let's go over there."

"Ok." He won't look at me. Something is definitely up here.

"So who's that girl you've been hanging out with? With the black hair?"

"Oh um that's Lydia. She's an old childhood friend of mine. She moved away 6 years ago. We were best friends. I guess we are again. She's really nice and a bit head strong, but she's definitely one of my closest friends."

Oh…"Wow. It sounds like you really like her. Are you going to ask her out?"

Aichi's face softens and he laughs,"Haha gosh no! She's pretty much my sister. I like someone else anyhow."

What? "You do?" I ask, "Who?"

"Oh um yes, but I don't want to talk about it, it's not big deal. I have to go." And he rushes out of the store.

Smooth move Kai. He doesn't even trust you. Why would he like you anyway?  
Dumbass.

* * *

_Still Kai POV, a few hours later_

Why am I such a jerk? I do nothing but insult and ridicule someone, and still hope they'd feel the same about me as I do for them.  
Aichi…  
Ever since I met him I knew he was special. He's a natural at Vanguard. He just needs confidence. But I guess his lack of that is mostly my fault. But when I met him...he was just a shy jr. higher that got bullied all the time.

And I didn't understand why. I could already tell he was a good kid. I got him to start playing Vanguard. He started coming out of his shell. He's such a sweet kid… He's shy, yet he'd do anything for his friends.  
Aichi is one of the best people I know. I guess that's why I fell in love with him.

It's been about a year. I don't know why I expected him to return my feelings. I mean, I treated him like crap after regionals. The Psyqualia thing wasn't his fault. It corrupts so very easily. Even though all I wanted to do was hold him and comfort him, I blamed him for our losses. I'm such an ass. I really should sleep this off.

* * *

Aichi POV

I can't believe I told Kai that…It's not like he cares anyway…What's so important about Lydia? It's probably not even a big deal. I should just get some sleep.  
_Aichi's nightmare_

_I was standing on a dock; it was storming. I was standing alone. Dark clouds started to form around me._  
_I couldn't see. It was raining and I was crying. Images of my friends having fun started playing around me. I heard several whispers of "So much fun" and "Everything is so much better now." They were laughing menacingly at me._

_I started having visions of Kai as well. "You aren't good enough. You never will be."_

_"Why?" I asked. "What can I do to be good enough for you?"_

_"Stay out of my life!" With every taunt I was struck by lightning. "You're worthless. You're hopeless. How could I ever love you? You can't do anything right!"_

_"But-all I care about is making you happy! I'm trying so hard-"_

_"The only way you'd ever make me happy is by being dead! You're nothing! Nothing but a failure! I hate you!"_

_And then I was swallowed by the sea._

I gasped and woke up coughing. I had been sweating. I felt liquid on my arm.

I turned on my light to find my arm covered in blood. I had scratched my old wounds open.  
"I bet my dream was just telling me the truth."

I fell asleep crying and slept for the rest for the night.

* * *

_Kai POV that same night._

_Kai's Nightmare_

_I was walking along the city street well past 10:00. It was storming. Somehow I ended up at Card Capital. The doors opened and revealed Aichi slumped over a table, sobbing his lungs out. There was another man sitting across from him, whispering darkly._  
_"Aichi?" I started, "What's wrong?"_

_"Shouldn't you know Kai?" the other man said._

_"Ren. What did you do to Aichi?"_

_"I did nothing. I just reminded him about his failure to you. It's not like you don't feel that way. Goodbye now."_  
_"You-"_  
_Ren just smirked and walked out of the shop._

_"Aichi, please talk to me! You're scaring me…"_  
_His sobs were getting quieter and his breathing was getting shallow. What in the world happened?_

_"I'm so sorry Kai…I tried my best…I guess I'll never be enough…"_

_"What are you talking about? You haven't-"_

_"I let myself be controlled by that power! I caused us to fail! You were right...I am weak…I'll never be strong enough…"_

_"Aichi you were great at the tournament! It wasn't your fault! You are strong and that's why I-"_

_"Don't. I know you really hate me. I should have known. I'm just glad it's almost over."_

_"What are you-"_

_Aichi brought his arms up to sit on the table. They were drenched in blood. His face was getting paler by the second._

_"Aichi…why?"_

_"Because…I-I can't stand it any more…" "Aichi?" "Knowing that I failed you…" "But you didn't-" "knowing that you'd never accept me…" "Please don't-" "knowing that you'd never lo-" Aichi choked on his last word._

_And then he was gone._

I woke up crying in a cold sweat. What was his last word going to be?

I fell asleep haunted by the image of a blood-soaked Aichi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Thank you all for the reviews :3 (I apologize for any sloppy writing as well!) Big chapter here! Lots of things explained! (Sorry If anything has been confusing!) There's a big time skip between 3&4, but I swear nothing big happens there XD Just normal life. And now to continue…  
**

* * *

One month later  
Normal POV

A month had passed since Kai and Aichi talked and everyone noticed the tension. Miwa and Lydia kept their mouths shut because they knew their friends secrets. Miwa had already figured Aichi out and Lydia had her suspicions about Kai.

Lydia walked in to the school yard and was immediately pulled aside by Miwa.

"Hey you're friends with Aichi, what's his deal lately?"

"Um excuse you! But I could ask you the same about your friend."

"None of your business! But are you after Aichi of something?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no. He's been my best friend since we were like 4."

"Yeah and that doesn't sound right either. You said you moved here from the U.S. But your last name is Japanese. I don't get it. What's your game here? I don't get how any of this fits."

"Why does my past matter so much?"

"Because I don't want Kai to hurt more than he already is!" He covered his mouth as soon as he stopped talking.

Lydia understood immediately.

"Well if you're going to be nosy," She closed her eyes, " I was born here. My dad was Japanese and my mom is American; they met in college while she was studying abroad and they eventually got married and she stayed here. He died when I was 3. The branch of the company my mom worked for was unstable and eventually closed. She was offered a better opportunity in the states so we moved when I was 8. We moved around a few times over the years. She recently got a promotion and we had to move back to Japan. She had us move back to this town so I would be with my best friend again, even though that meant she'd have a far commute to work. Happy?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought…well with you being around Aichi since your first day I thought-"

"It's ok, we never did explain. I'm guessing I can make a correct assumption that Kai likes Aichi?"

"Yeah, just please don't say anything. He'd kill me."

"Ha I won't. But now it's you're turn to explain; why would Kai hate Aichi? He thinks that Kai can't stand him for some reason."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnng_

"Shoot. I'll explain to you at break. I'm in class 2-A. You can come find me because Kai is in a different class."

"Ok then, I will." They started to turn to head to their separate classes.

Miwa turned around "But there's someone else I want to know about too."

"Ok, who?"

"Your friend, Rachelle."

And then he walked off.

* * *

Lydia POV

Ugh is this morning over yet? I want to find out about what happened with Kai and Aichi! And why does he want to know about Rachelle?

Aichi is actually rather chipper this morning. I think I'm going to find out why.  
The teacher is reading out loud so I pull out my phone.

**To Aichi:  
Why r u so smiley this morning?**

I smile because I twitches as his phone goes off.

**From Aichi:  
lol I've been thinking and I think I'm ready to play Vanguard again**

Well that's random. But good for him.

Lightbulb!

**To Aichi:  
So are you gonna challenge Kai again?**

From Aichi:  
No, not yet. I'm not strong yet.

Facepalm.  
Aichi stares at me.

**To Aichi:  
Oh stop it!**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

**Gotta go ttyl!**

I shoved my phone in my bag and headed off to find Miwa.

* * *

When I got to class 2-A, Miwa was sitting alone.  
"Hey, I made it."

"No kidding!" he laughed.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Fine. Ever since they first fought each other, Aichi has been trying to make Kai recognize him as a strong player. When Kai realized that he liked Aichi, he started being rude and pushing him away because he's afraid of getting close to anyone."

"Well what about you?"

"I don't give him a choice." Miwa smirked, "Also, Kai and Aichi are on a team that plays Vanguard. Aichi gained a power called Psyqualia, which corrupted him and almost turned him to being like an old friend of Kai's, who goes here now. They didn't do so great and Aichi blames himself for what happened. And Kai being Kai, well I don't need to explain."

"Dang. And this has been going on for awhile, right?"

"Yep. I'm tired of it too."

"That explains why he-" I stop before continuing.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"What's going on Lydia?"

"Just forget it. We have to do something though. I should probably go though."

"Not before you tell me about-"

"Oh yeah. She was born in the states, her dad brought her family over here 10 years ago due to his job, and yes, she's single."

"Wow, you catch on quick."

"Really? Didn't know that." I said sarcastically. "And I think I have an idea. Is anything going on Friday and Saturday?"

"Um no?"

"Awesome. Give me your number and I'll text you the details. Oh and give me Kai's as well. I've spoke to him a couple times so it won't be that awkward."

"Er, ok?"  
_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng  
"_I have to go!"

This should be awesome.

* * *

I check with my mom to make sure my plan is ok. She knows the situation, and since she's working overnight she should be ok with it. I'm late for class now, but that's ok.

"So do you like that one kid?"

"Um Ren what are you talking about?"

What's going on down there? I look down the hall to see who's talking.

"You know, that kid on your team. You seem protective of him."

"Why do you care Ren? It's none of your business. You better not try anything."

It's Kai and some Ren kid. I bet that Ren guy is talking about Aichi!

"Don't worry Kai-kun." Kai-kun? Dude, you better back off. "I have my own plans." 'Ren' pokes Kai's shoulder.

"Bye-bye Kai!"

Uh oh.

* * *

I can't get that one Ren kid out of my head. He seems really freaking creepy. I'll definitely have a word with him at some point. If school would just be over already I could take care of this.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiing  
_

Talk about good timing! Finally school is over! I run out before Aichi can catch me. Mass text time!

**To Olivia, Rachelle, Miwa, Misaki, Izaki, Kai, Aichi:  
Hey! Party at the Ryoichi house Friday night at 6! It's an overnight so bring stuff for that! I am feeding you! I have games, karaoke, movies ect, but feel free to bring something! It is co-ed, but my mom does know so your parents don't have to worry! Let me know asap!  
**

This better work. I'm just going to go home today.

My phone starts buzzing 15 minutes later.

**From Olivia:  
Sweet! Can I bring a guy friend?**

Daw!

**To Olivia:  
Aww! Yeah girl! Thanks 4 the heads up!  
**

The more the merrier I guess.

**From Kai:  
is this Lydia?  
**

**To Kai:  
Yes and you ARE coming Friday! I will get miwa to drag you if I have to!  
**

**From Kai:**  
**Um ok?  
**

**From Aichi:**  
**I can come  
**

**To Aichi:**  
**Yay! You had no choice though :P  
**

**From Aichi:**  
**Wth?  
**

**To Aichi:**  
**;D  
**

**From Miwa:**  
**Ohhhh I get it! Good idea! I'll be there! Is R going?  
**

**From Rachelle:**  
**Hellz yeah gurl! I'm there!  
**

**To Miwa:**  
**Yep :D  
**

**From Izaki:**  
**I think I can go  
**

**From Misaki:**  
**Sure, why not? I need a night off XD  
**  
**  
To Misaki, Izaki:  
Yay!**

This better work! *fingers crossed*

**A/N:**  
**I hope this chapter shined some light on any confusion! Chapter 5 will be about the party! I might have it up tonight, but it depends on my down time! I've been busy with church stuff and I'm there all night tonight! Oh and Olivia's situation is pretty much the same as Rachelle's. I didn't know how to write that in XD And if I mixed anything up from the original story line, please just go with it! It's a bit AU :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so happy chapter 4 turned out so well! Well it's party time! Secrets revealed, drama, and pure randomness here! And a bit of fluff XD and OC-ish Kai XD Long chapter! And I do NOT own any song mentioned!**

* * *

_Thursday Evening  
Aichi POV_

I'm really excited and nervous for Lydia's party! I think it will do me some good to just chill with some friends. Though I'm a bit worried because she won't tell me who all she's invited. All I know is it's our friend's minus Morikawa. I'd be surprised to see Kai since she hasn't said much to him before. As long as I'm hanging with someone else I think I'd be ok if he were there.

Lydia said she was going to call me tonight but it's almost 6:30 and I haven't heard anything.

"Aichi! Come down for dinner! Now!"

Really Emi? "Coming Emi!" I know she worries about me, but sometimes she can be too much. I love her though. Emi stares at me through all of dinner. "Hey Aichi, I need to talk to you." "Um ok?"

"Ok Aichi, what is this thing you're going to tomorrow night?" Emi asks.

"Remember Lydia? She moved away when you were 4. She's having a sleep over tomorrow night."

"Isn't that inappropriate? She's a girl and you're a boy."

"There's other girls and boys going, so it's ok. Her mom gave her permission."

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to. I promise everything will be ok. I'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen."

"Ugh, ok. Are there any bad people going?"

"Not that I know of. She said it was our friends, so I doubt anyone bad would be there."

"Ok then. I trust you, and I trust her. Do you like her?"

"Just as a friend." I smiled, "She's like another sister. I swear she's really only a best friend."

"Ok. Just don't do anything dumb. I've heard what teenagers do." She gave me the evil eye.

"Haha! Lydia doesn't approve of alcohol or anything like that, so nothing like that will happen. And she said we're all staying in the same room. And I don't think anyone going is a couple. So it's all good!"

"Well that makes me feel a lot better. Do you like someone? Are they going?"

"Yeah, I do. A lot. But I don't know if they're going of not."

Emi raises her eyebrow at me. "What? I don't know. I don't have a chance anyway."

"Whatever." She looks down. "Are they the reason your arms are the way they are?"

"…What?" "I've seen you're arms, Aichi."  
"Ok. Well sort of. But It's mostly other stuff. I haven't for awhile. It's kind of stupid."

"No kidding! You should never take stuff out on yourself!"

"I know. It's not an excuse, but sometimes people just get so sad for long periods of time, that they look for a way to take the pain away. It's never good, but it happens."

"I know. I know a girl who's done that because her parents got divorced."

"Yeah, stuff like that."

"Just promise me you'll stop."

"I'm already trying. But I promise I will."

"Ok. I love you Aichi."

"Love you too Em."  
I swear,she's an adult in a 10 year old body.

_brrrzzzz brrrrrrrrzzzz_

"Crap my phone is ringing!"  
I sprint upstairs.

Damn I missed the call. My phone beeps for a voicemail. I'll listen to the voicemail before I call her back.  
"_What the crap Aichi? I told you I was going to call you tonight? Haha just call me back when you get this!"  
_  
Damn Lydie hold your horses! Haha.

"Bout time you called me!"

"Gosh Lydia you just called me 3 minutes ago! Calm down sir!"

"Ha! Anyway, I was going to ask you about you're issue. Are you wearing long sleeves tomorrow night?"

"Yeah probably. I have a really comfortable sweatshirt I'm going to wear. Who's all going?"

"I'm not telling! But I was gonna ask, are you ok with telling me why you cut?"

"I guess. I definitely trust you. I half way told Emi. It's mostly because I felt like that I couldn't do anything right. It started in Jr. High. when I got bullied all the time. I started feeling worse when I realized I like guys instead of girls. Then with the whole thing at regionals. It's stupid."

"It's more sad than stupid," Lydia said. But I'm glad that it's not just because you're gay, that's not a big deal. But are you doing it because you think Kai doesn't like you?"

"Not exactly. It's more because I just want him to like me as a friend, even though I do love him. He acts like he hates me. I can't please him."

"Hon, you can't please everyone. And I think you're being too hard on yourself. Anyway, I have to get stuff ready. See you tomorrow night!"

"Kay, g'night!"

I feel a lot better now that I've told someone the whole story. Well, except for the whole regionals story. But I think she gets it. Oh well.

* * *

Friday Night.

Lydia POV

Ok people, It's almost 6, where are you? It's not like my house is out in B.F.E.!

_Ding dong  
_About time!

"Hey Misaki! You're the first here!"

"Really? I'm usually the last, even if I'm early! I brought some cookies, I thought it'd be nice."

"Aw thanks! That was really nice of-"  
_Ding dong  
_"Hang on.  
Hey Miwa! Glad you made it! Nice to see you too Kai!"

"Well you said I don't' have a choice." Kai said monotone.

"But I dragged him anyway!" said Miwa.

"Haha good for you! Well come in, pizza will be here soon and Misaki made cookies! I'm gonna wait here for people. I'm just gonna keep the door open."

"Hey girl!"  
"Hey Rach! Guess who's here?"  
"Who?"  
"Miwa!"  
"What? You know I like him!"  
"Haha really? That's great! Just chill."  
Rachelle just gave me the evil eye and walked in.

It was another 5 minutes before someone else came.

"Hi Izaki! Glad you made it!"

"Thanks for inviting me!"

"Aichi! Bout freaking time you got here! Damn!"

"You're so freaking impatient! Forget you I'm going in!"

"Haha no comment!"

Aichi sticks his tongue out at me and keeps walking in. I hear him gasp slightly; I assume because Kai is here. He actually takes a seat near Kai. Well good.

"So you must be Lydia?"

Who the-

"Hey Lydia! This is my friend, Ren."

"Um yeah, I've seen him before."

"Something wrong?" Olivia asked?

"No, just go in."

"Ok then…"

"You wait", I grab Ren's arm, "I need to talk to you."

"What's going on Ly-"

"Go on Livy, it's ok." Ren tells her.

"Ok…"

"Ok, so what's up Lydia?"

"Um why are you here? How the heck do you know Olivia?"

"Well I'm here because Olivia is my friend and invited me. And I do believe you approved it. And I met her at school; we've been talking for a few weeks."

"What game are you playing? I saw you trying to get close to Kai the other day."

"Oh yes, Kai. My old best friend and first crush. I was just giving him crap. He likes one of you're friends and he needs to do something about it."

"I know you've hurt Aichi before."

"Yeah, I still liked Kai at the time, plus some other shit was going on with me and I was stupid."

"No kidding. I've heard."

"I promise I'm not out to get them. I like Livy any way.

"Huh? You go both ways?"

"Yep."

"Then what's your problem with Aichi?"

"I don't have a problem with him anymore. That's all in the past."

"Ok. I swear though, if you hurt any of them I will kick your ass."

"I don't doubt that. But you don't' have to worry about that, I promise."

"Ok. I'm willing to give you a chance. Go ahead."

"Thank you. Is everyone here?"

Good question. I did a quick headcount. "Yep. I think so. Lets go."

Everyone but Olivia looked shocked when we walked in.  
Crap. Tension breaker time!

"Ok everyone, here's the rules! Pick up your own mess, don't break anything, no vandalism, no excessively loud music, no illegal activities, no sex, and most importantly, no freaking drama! Got it?"

A chorus of "yes" along with a few laughs echoed throughout the room.

The doorbell rang at that moment; I went to retrieve the pizza.

"Food's here, drinks are in the kitchen, help yourselves!"

Everyone slowly got up to get food.

"So what do we want to do first?"

"Stupid internet videos?" I was surprised not just by the suggestion, but that it was Kai that said it.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

After about a half hour of random crap we were bored again.

"Dance party?" said Rachelle.

"Sure" said some random people. I turned on my iPod. I actually had a few dance lights which made things even more the party actually started kicking up. About half an hour later it started storming. Nice.  
I noticed Kai was still sitting on the couch. Time to put this plan in to action.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure why not? You think you control me anyway."

"Don't get smart with me. Anyway, lets talk in the hall."

"What ever."

* * *

Kai POV

What does this girl want from me?

"What do you want?"

"Geez, rude much? Anyway, I have a pretty good intuition, and I can tell you like someone, so who do you like?"

"Excuse me?" What is with this girl? "What's your problem? You know nothing about me, and you start making random accusations!"

"Defensive much? And how about you're problem? You're rude to everyone! Especially Aichi!" I flinch at the mention of his name.

"What, do you like, hate him or something?"

"No. Not at all. And as to your original question, I do like someone, and they are here."

"Do we have to play the guessing game?" Lydia said.

"I guess so."  
*around 8:00, and still storming*

Aichi POV

I've been thinking, and I kind of want to say something to Kai.

"Hey Misaki, have you seen Kai? I really need to talk to him."

"I think he's in the hall over there."

"Ok, thanks."

Deep breath Aichi. Lets get this over with.

"So does he play Vanguard?"

Um what?

Oh fml. Lydia's talking to Kai. I stayed hidden so they wouldn't see should be interesting.

Kai POV at the same time.

"Yeah."

"Did he play in a tournament?"

"Yeah."

"Does he have a special power?"

"…"

"Ah, I see."

Lydia POV

"Yes, he does." Said Kai.

"I think I know then." "Ren" I mouthed.

"Oh gosh, not at all. He gives me the creeps."

Aichi POV

What did she say?

"No he's pathetic."

"Ouch" Lydia said, "aren't you friends with him though?"

"Not at the moment. I'd rather not be around him at all."

…Who?

"Lemme guess, you like the other person with Psyqualia?"

How the hell does she know about that?

"Yeah. He's the one."

What…?

"Do you love him?"

Oh no…

"Yes, very much so."

I could feel my heart breaking every second.

"Then why don't you do something?"

"I don't want to ruin his life anymore than I have."

What are you talking about?

"He probably wouldn't have gotten hurt by Psyqualia if it weren't for me."

Oh Kai…I should have known…Ren…How could I be so stupid?

"My stupid ass just shoved him away. All I want to do is hold him, and I just don't do anything."

I could hear Kai choking up.

"I love him so much Lydia…I just don't want to hurt him anymore…"

"Just go out there and tell him then," Lydia said softly, "It can't hurt anything."

I can't take this anymore.

I go back to the living room and sit on the couch. I can hardly breath.

*around 8:45, and it's going to storm for the rest of the night*

Kai POV

"You're right. I will."

"Good," Lydia said, "Lets go back in."  
I notice Aichi sitting alone. He looks absolutely terrified. Wonder what happened.

"Hey everyone!", Miwa yells, "Lets play truth or dare!"

Oh shit.

Lydia POV

"Hey that's a great idea! Circle up everyone!"

The circle went me, Aichi, Livy, Ren, Rachelle, Kai, Miwa, Misaki, and Izaki on the other side of me.  
Kai and Aichi were sitting directly across from each other. This should be good.

"So how are we going to play?" I ask.

"How about someone start, we go clock wise, we can ask anyone, but we still go in sitting order."

"Ok."

"I'll start!" Miwa said, "Livy, truth or dare?"

"Um truth."

"Ok then, umm where did you come from?"

"Um, my mothers uterus? Haha, my parents are from the states but my dad was in the army band and he got moved here. He's retired and we decided to stay in Japan."

"Oh cool!"

"My turn," Misaki said.

The game continued. Izaki licked a wall, Ren had to slide down my banister, I dared Miwa to sing to someone (which he proceeded to butcher "What makes you beautiful") But he sang it directly to Rachelle, so it was cute. "Ok Aichi, your turn."

"Um ok. Ren, truth or dare?"

Well I'm shocked.

"I'll go with dare again."  
"Ok, um, I dare you to kiss the person you like if they're in this room."

Dayum Aichi!

Ren and Olivia smirked at the same time before he turned to kiss her on the lips.

"What? You all look shocked."

"Forget it." Aichi said.

Wonder what's with Aichi?

Livy dared Rachelle to sit on Miwa's lap for 15 minutes. She didn't even have time to respond before he awkwardly pulled her into his lap over Kai. And she never moved.  
We were to Ren's tun

"Aichi, truth or dare?"

"Um truth."

"Ok, do you like someone in this room?"

Aichi nodded slowly. I could see where this was headed. I should definitely get something to throw ar Ren in case he goes overboard. We were at Misaki again when I realized Kai hadn't been asked. "Hey Misaki, Kai hasn't been asked anything yet."

"Huh, I guess he hasn't. Well then, truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess."

"Do you like someone in this room?"

"Yes."

I notice Aichi flinch.

We kept going and eventually got to Ren again. "Kai, truth or dare?"  
Ren had a teasing look in his eye.  
"Dare" said Kai simply.  
"Oh hell" I thought.

Ren took a second to think before whispering in Kai's ear.  
Kai's eyes widened. Aw crap.

"Aw come on man! Out loud!" Whined Miwa loudly.

"Can it, we'll find out in a second." Misaki snapped.  
"Really? Why?" Kai said softly.

"It's either you do the dare or I call a similar truth. No explanations before hand, and no passing." Said Ren smiling.  
"Lydia?" Kai seemed to plead.

I was curious. "I agree with Ren, no passing turns." I hope I don't regret this.

Kai POV  
Well damn. Out of options.

I sighed. "Well here it goes."

And then I crawled across the circle, closed my eyes, and kissed Aichi deeply on the lips.

He sat there completely stunned. I heard a few people gasp.

It was a few moments before I moved back to my spot.

"The dare was to kiss the person that I like" I said; I couldn't look up from the floor.  
"And the truth was to confess to said person." added Ren.

Everyone stayed silent, including Aichi. You could cut the tension with a knife. _Shit.  
_  
"Well it's about freaking time!" Miwa exclaimed.  
Everyone but Aichi and I laughed.

"Ok, what the hell you two?" Lydia asked, "What's with you guys?"

Aichi stood up and walked into the kitchen. I heard the back door slam.  
"I'll go after him," I said.  
"You better." Ren and Miwa said at the same time.

It was raining hard.  
Aichi was sitting on the back step getting soaked. I could hear him crying.

"I'm sorry Aichi, I shouldn't have taken that dare," I started," I should have known you didn't-"  
"N-no it's n-not that." He started, "I just d-don't understand. I heard y-you say that you like R-Ren-"

"No! Not like that!" I sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Did you here Lydia and I talking?" He nodded. "She had asked me if I liked him and I said no. Then I was talking about you. Not the other way around."

Aichi finally looked at me, "R-really?"

"Yes Aichi. I've liked you for a long time now."

"B-but you wouldn't talk to me hardly at all."

"That's because I was scared of hurting you more. I'm not good with emotions, and I'm scared to get close to people, even though I love you."

He gasped.

"Do you like me?" I said quietly.

"Yes" he said and looked away.

I reached out and took his chin in my hand.

"Then will you please be mine?" I whispered.

"Yes" Aichi breathed.

I pulled him into what embrace I could because of how we were sitting. I cupped his cheek and brought my lips to his.

After what seemed like forever, we finally broke apart.  
"Are you ready to go back inside?" I said.  
"Yeah." Aichi said quietly. He was still looking at the ground but he was finally smiling.  
I put my arm around him again and we headed back inside.

When we walked in to the living room, everyone was staring at us.  
"What took you two so long?" Miwa said and winked.

Lydia punched his shoulder and stood up. "You two are soaked. Go upstairs and change. The bathroom is the 1st door on the right and my room is the second on the left." "Ok, thanks."

"Um I'll take the bathroom if that's ok," Aichi said.

"Sure, I'll wait though. I don't want to go in Lydia's room."

"Ha ok." He said quietly.

I waited around the corner so I wouldn't freak Aichi out. He's taking forever though. I cautiously peak around the corner. Aichi is standing there, shirtless, looking at himself in the mirror. I can't help but blush at the sight. I move in a little more. His arms are covered in scars…Are they my fault?

"Aichi?" I say quietly.

"Wha-Oh sorry." He quickly puts his shirt on. "I'm done now, here," Aichi says and moves out of the way.  
"Wait for me?" I ask.  
"Always." He says and smiles.

After about 5 minutes I was done.

"Ready?" I asked.  
"Yep." Aichi said.  
I took his hand gently and we walked back to everyone.

Lydia POV

Well, the plan did work. Aichi and Kai are finally together.  
Aichi looks so much happier now. But he's still being shy. Oh well, I bet he'll grow out of it soon.

We all talked about random stuff for awhile but the conversation died eventually.  
I decided to put in a movie since we were all getting bored.

"Can we claim our sleeping areas now just incase the movie gets boring? I'm a bit tired." Ren asked.

"Good idea, it is a bit late." I said.

Miwa and Rachelle claimed the couch. Kai and Aichi took the floor in front of the couch on one side of the table. Olivia and Ren took the same place on the opposite side. Izaki, Misaki, and I laid in front of the table. I see that Misaki almost immediately fell asleep on Izaki's shoulder. Huh. Didn't see that coming.

It's not too long before I'm almost asleep.  
_I'm the only one here alone._

Aichi POV

I can't believe everything that has happened tonight. I get the feeling that this was planned though.  
Kai and I are laying next to the coffee table. Someone has put in a movie, but I haven't paid attention to anything since we came back downstairs. Kai and I have been talking softly to each other since. I guess we're catching up now; we haven't had a conversation like this in months.

"Aichi, you look tired. Do you want to sleep?"

"Huh? Oh I guess I am a bit tired. I'm fine though."

"Ok then." Kai turned on his side so that he was looking at me. "What are you thinking about?" he said.

"I don't know, I guess how lucky I am, because I definitely don't deserve you."

"You're lucky? I'm lucky that you still want to be with me after the way I treated you for so long."

I smile, "I guess we're even then?"

"Ha I guess so." I felt my heart skip a beat as Kai pulled me closer and moved his hand to my cheek.  
"I don't care how early this might be, but I really do love you Aichi."

"I love you too, Kai."  
I fell asleep smiling that night.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this was a lot longer than I intended it to be! I'm sorry for all the random bits! This is not the end though!**


End file.
